


Life of Wonder

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Little Soldier Girl Marching Home [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Comic Book References, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: He's lived too long,missing her





	Life of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> look whose still writing this because Dangerous Eyes writing block is running rampant and I really like the Little Soldier Girl series.
> 
> Also, BiZaRe Pistachio-thanks for the encouragement and don't worry,I haven't forgotten the story,just been busy and have more ideas for other things,and will not be dropping Dangerous Hands or Fakehaus's origin anytime soon.
> 
> Without further ado,enjoy!

If one was to ask Lindsay who her first closest friend was,you’d expected Barb or the other girls of RWBY if you hadn't known her past.

 

Sure,she loved them severely and would do about anything for them(including die,yes)but her answer?

 

Jeremy.

 

Jeremy Dooley was the first person she had truly found a friend in,the one who pulled her from her shell.Being an Ambassador’s kid most of her life hadn't given her much time for friends ,and as a young child she never really fit in.

 

Jeremy had been some kid from Boston escaping something in his past that he never told anyone.He met Lindsay in boot camp not even a year before they were shipped to the war,and everything just went from there.

 

It was always  _ Tuggley and Dooley, _ or the  _ Colonel and Lieutenant  _ as the war progressed.

 

Jeremy could recall the exact moment he found out Lindsay was a woman.He had walked into the tent as she had been changing and then stopped.Both had been extremely awkward about the incident afterwards but it turned out in war no one gave a damn.Lindsay,or Lance as she had been enlisted under,was his best friend and nothing could change that.

 

_Wonder Woman_ came into existence about that time. He had taken to calling Lindsay  _ Diana _ during that time and it was a personal joke with them.And it was still personal when her secret came out during fighting in Germany-they had been sent there and she had wounded in the dumbest way but the medics had found she was a woman and freaked.

 

However everyone had agreed that despite her gender,Lindsay had saved them all more than once-her code name over the radio became  _ Wonder Woman  _ because of this.

 

Headquarters never knew.

 

Jeremy and Lindsay stayed close as the war progressed,going everywhere from Germany to Africa.He eventually ended up getting called  _ Steve Trevor _ a few times but he and Lindsay would just laugh.

 

He wanted to stay like this forever,with his best friend,his sister-in-arms.

 

But like Steve Trevor,that wasn't a possibility.

 

The sniper’s aim was true,taking his partner in the forehead and him in the neck.Jeremy lasted a bit longer than Lindsay,watching her blood slowly pool around her as his vision clouded.

 

He blacked out.

 

_ He doesn't remember much but he recalls a light and the feeling of a hand on his,pulling him from it. _

 

When he woke again,he was lying close to where he had fallen.He sat up,confused.Lindsay was gone.

 

Jeremy stumbled into town confused.

 

He reported back to camp and was told Lindsay-their Wonder Woman-was dead.

 

Jeremy could never make a real connection after that.He fought in the war to it's end and traveled.

 

He spent years trying to be normal,to forget the war.

 

It's not until he dies again at the bad end of a handgun in the 60s that he realizes it finally.

 

He’s immortal.

 

He realizes then that Lindsay probably had been as well,the connection of her body vanishing-when he had watched her  _ die _ with his own two eyes- and no one ever finishing it.

 

He goes on with life,eventually falling in with the Mob a few years after.During this time he met a guy from Jersey,who called himself  _ Beast _ or something like that.Jeremy never got his real name but they were on good enough terms.

 

The  _ Beast _ vanished when the 90s rolled around.Jeremy left the mob as they got suspicious to his immortality,but on good terms.He moved to Los Santos in 2001,after spending several years on the east coast.He began fighting  underground,both because he was bored and he wanted to get back to his roots.

 

Funny,he and Lindsay used to spar amidst each other and their regiment all the time.

 

He continued like this for several more years-switching work between fighting and sniping(an ironic thing)-until he met them.

 

The guys were Trevor and Matt,a thief and information specialist (aka a hacker) respectively.He’d saved them from an assassination attempt,because his sniping target was actually trying to kill them.

 

They tracked him down and thanked him personally.

 

Eventually they became friends .Good friends.They were like his  _ Bucky _ and  _ Tony _ ,if you jumped from D.C. to Marvel.

 

They work together roughly three or so years before they're contacted by the Fakes.

 

The Fake AH Crew are quickly growing legends in the city.They’re a small group,each with their own personal tale,but together they're a story for the ages.

 

The leader,Ramsey,comes to them himself,intent on hiring them.He’s obviously a former soldier,obvious from his eyes.They’re the eyes of a man who saw too much.His companions,Pattillo and  Free also hold the same stare,though Free is smiling the whole time and Pattillo just has this look that showed his demons were at bay.

 

Jeremy,Trevor and Matt work as B-Team members of the Fakes until the main sniper leaves for other work.Jeremy,the only B-Team member with known sniping experience,is promoted.

 

It is at this time,Jeremy learns what made the Fakes so unique,so unlike any other story he’s read.

 

They're in the middle of a negotiation when it turns south.

 

Gavin gets shot in the head.

 

Ramsey- _ Geoff _ -is shot in the leg,then a headshot for good measure.

 

Jeremy is proceeds to shoot everyone and hurries to the crew-only to watch as Geoff sits up and then watched as the bullet removed himself from his head and leg.Nearby,Gavin coughs and turns over,dry heaving as the bullet removes itself with a clang.

 

Jeremy watches,slack-jawed.Geoff looks at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You-you're immortal too?”

 

* * *

 

Flash forward to now.It turned out everyone in the Fakes-B Team included-were immortal.The B-team all died in the recent 20 years.The A-Team however were all members of a regiment in Korea.They were almost the  _ Howling Commandos _ ,just a few wars too late.

 

“There was this one member of our group,a woman I fell in love with”Michael tells him a story one night, as everyone is getting drunk for fun after a heist,“She was lovely.A real badass.I every proposed to her.Only found out her gender ‘cause she was  _ sick of hiding _ .We were all cool with it.She was a badass”he repeated, “A right  _ Wonder Woman _ ”

 

“What..happened to her?”Jeremy hadn't heard the term in decades,and knew few women who could fill the bill.He knew one though,but she had vanished.

 

“We all died”Geoff spoke up, “We all died,and discovered our immortality but she was gone.Must have been too traumatized,watching us all fall.No one ever reported her KIA,so that's what we assumed.”

 

“So she could still be out there?”Jeremy asked,knowing very well that if this was his Wonder Woman,she was.

 

“Hope she is”Ray is there,but he’s no longer an official member.He just liked seeing them all and showing off pictures of his girlfriend Tina and their dog Charlie,while telling stories of his jobs high.Upon his leaving,Jeremy had taken his place in the “Lads” or the younger half the Crew,though age wise Jeremy was so much older than them all, “Girl was the best thing in our lives in a long time”

\----

 

It was months after that night and it had been quite a time. If Jeremy could describe his life...It would be interesting to say the least.The Fakes were like the  _ Great Lakes Avengers _ ,misfits but definitely not heroes.

 

He felt happy watching and working with them.It's like his boys from before,but they're either dead or living out the last of their days.

 

Jeremy shakes his head clear and focuses on the Minecraft Tower he’s building and Michael’s jokingly annoying destruction of it. They’re enjoying this,a simplicity.

 

The joking gets physical,and in that,Jeremy feels happiness tenfold. Michael laughs as they tussle and everything is normal.

 

Until the words made them both stop.

 

“ _ Lindsay love,you’re alive! _ ”

 

He and Michael are up,as is Geoff,Ryan,Ray. Gavin is wrapped around someone in a hug,crying.Jack is smiling broadly,tears in his eyes that he stops and removes his glasses to wipe.

 

Gavin pulls away and they see who's in front of him.

 

_ “Hey,Jeremy”he and Lindsay are sitting on leave,her short hair under a hat,her uniform exchanged for casual clothes,plain pants and a loose shirt, “If I ever changed my hair color,what should I change it to?” _

 

_ “Why would you do that?” _

 

_ “To be different” _

 

_ “Then red.I can see you as a redhead,though you’re rocking the brunette Wonder Woman” _

 

_ “Awww,Thanks Steve” _

 

_ “No” _

 

_ They’re laughing. _

 

Lindsay is standing there.His  _ Wonder Woman  _ was alive. Geoff hugs her and Ryan and Ray are crying,everyone is just so happy.

 

“How?How are you all even here?”she manages,and Jeremy smiles.

 

“The same way you and I are,Colonel Tuggey”He decided to speak.Lindsay looked up,and her eyes widened once again.

 

“Lieutenant Dooley”she managed“I...I thought you died...”

 

_ He’d thought he’d too,oh so long ago. _ “Surprise,Lindsay”he grinned as she hugs him, adding in a whisper“ _ Good to see you Wonder Woman _ ”

 

Lindsay is sobbing at this,muttering, “ _ Same to you,Steve _ ”

 

Michael cleared his throat as she calms down somewhat and finally,Lindsay was facing him.

 

The two are silent,until Michael manages “Lindsay”

 

“Michael”she replies before the two are hugging,kissing fiercely.Everyone is smiling.

 

They pull away after a moment,and Lindsay reveals a ring on a chain,one they all knew.

 

Jeremy can’t help but grin as the two kiss again.

 

Gavin calls a group hug and they all laugh happily,Jeremy most of all.

  
  
  


{Wonder Woman was home from the War.}

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a somewhat headcanon that in this universe Lindsay inspired Wonder Woman and when it came out,she found her nickname hilarious.But thanks for reading!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
